Only You
by Clavel
Summary: Epilogue is Up! Title changeTo end a war, Darla has just married Jacen, their kingdoms have been figthing since forever. He is a proud king, she never wanted to be a princess. Can they overcome all their differences and actually love eachother?
1. Chapter One

**ONLY YOU**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Darla**_

I never knew this man as anything else than my blood's enemy. I had fought his troops and met his soldiers in battle; but I never thought of the man behind the Black Bear flag. He was another one, just another one we fought against. We had been at war with his kingdom since before my grandfather was born. Before I could learn anything else, I had learned to hate his kind –the Bear.

I wasn't raised to be a princess. I was raised to be a mighty warrior of the Wolf Lands. Women usually didn't go to war, but being the daughter of a Warmaster what was common for me tended to be very strange for other people. My father had wanted me to fight and to win, so he taught me all he knew. Honor and War ran deep, sharp and quick in my blood and in my heart.

I was commanding my group near the Black Forest border when the news of Prince Frank's death caught up with me; and the shameful secrets from the past came back to haunt my family. All the freedom I had earned with my sword in the province of war was suddenly taken away by the King, the man my father and I had served loyally in spite of everything.

Frank had always been the true heir; I was just the infamous product of a sordid affair between the King and my father's first wife, Lady June. Most people in the Wolf Lands knew this but, out of love and respect for my father, kept quiet most of my childhood. Frank's death made me the king's only spawn and natural heir to his throne

It was the morning of my seventeenth birthday when I was taken away from everything I had ever known, and made the Crown Princess of the Wolf Lands.

A year later, he asked me to marry him. Jacen swore he wanted the war to end; he wanted peace between our people. There had been a lot of blood over the decades, now it was in our hands to stop it, for good. I had to marry soon anyway, bye marring him we would forge an alliance between our kingdoms, the blood would stop flowing. My father told me to accept Jacen, the Bears' army was strong, as powerful as our own; if the Crows attacked, Father said, King Jacen would protect me. Father said Jacen wasn't a cruel man. And if I didn't take him, chances were that I would be promised to the king of Crow Mountain, a man that would be all too happy to break me.

So I answered "Yes" to his proposal and signed the contract, bringing the Wolf and Bear royal families together. A truce was declared. Now, as I walk down this aisle to see him for the first time. Under that Cross, in that altar, I'm about to marry King Jacen of the Black Woods, a man I never knew as anything else than my enemy. A veil covers my face, I can barely walk in this white dress, Mother put so much effort in this dress, as if I was really marring for love, and I push my lips together, forcing them to stop trembling. His family heirloom, his family's crest, hangs from my neck, announcing to the entire world that I'm his.

"Darla Stone," the priest says, using the name with which he baptized me 18 years ago, "Do you take Jacen Sharade as your legitimately wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death…" _Till death,_ he was talking about the rest of my life "do you part?"

"I do." I say, and my voice is soft yet firm and clear, like when I used to give orders to my unit in battle

Jacen's voice is deep and strong as he says "I do." I turn to see him but he is not looking at me. He is looking straight ahead, a man fulfilling his duty.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest says. I have been kissed before, when I was 16 and we all got drunk after wining a raid against the Crows, Hector had kissed me then, a quick close mouthed peck on the lips. But now I don't know what to expect. Jacen lifts my impossibly long veil, and gets his first look at me: suntanned, thick, long curly red hair, gray eyes and he gasps. I guess he was expecting a pale, blond, fragile princess, and I'm nothing like that. His next move throws me off balance completely. Jacen smiles and catches my lips in a slow, warm kiss. I give in, kissing him back.

Jacen is good looking, with his dark hair and blue, sparkling eyes, tall and well built. But I wonder if I can love him. I wonder what lies ahead for us, for me.

During the whole reception, Jacen didn't speak to me, but he did put his hand on my waist when we cut the cake. Everyone cheered as he kissed me again, and took a bite of the slice of cake I offered him. My new wedding ring caught the light as I did so, and suddenly I realized I was married. Everyone around us was so happy. I couldn't tell if Jacen was happy. I couldn't even tell if I was.

Now is time to go. I exchange polite goodbyes with the King and Queen. I hug with all my strength my mom and dad. I almost knock the air out of my little brother Marcus as I promise him he would see me again. I try not to cry, as tears are considered shameful among the Wolf royal family. In this year I have spent as the official princess, I have learned to cover my emotions well. Queen Frances made sure of that.

But I can't help remembering when I was just me, Darla: my brother's sister, my parents' daughter, the commander of the fifth unit; when I was just me, I could cry all I wanted; when things got tough, when I got sad, when I lost people to war, when I was hurt. Now I'm leaving my family, I'm losing myself, I'm so sad that my heart is about to break.

But not even the smallest of tears leaves my eyes.

A Princess never cries.

Author's Note

This is my first incursion on the Fairy Tale world; I hope you guys can be kind. And please don't kill me. I've been turning this in my head for a while and finally decided to put it here!

More to come.

Alex.

More notes after correcting:

So I got a Beta, she is really nice and good at this. And a great help. Thank you Very, VERY Much!

When Darla says "Mother" and "Father" and talks about her family she means Lady Julie and Lord Stone, they raised her. Lord Stone holds the highest position after the King in the King's War Council. When she is only with her family and friends she actually calls them Mom and Dad. Regarding her biological parents, Darla calls them the King and Lady June.

The next chapter is about how Jacen sees his new wife. Darla is the protagonist after all. A lot of things about him are based in someone else and I'm very much in love with him. Hint: Is a fictional character.

Much Love,

Alex

Edit January 14: I'll be correcting several of the mistakes I made while writing this. And I may write a new story about Bry and Greg's romance… but it's just a thought right now.


	2. Chapter Two

**ONLY YOU**

_**Chapter Two**_

Darla drives me crazy, that's pretty much all I can say about her. I still can't bring myself to talk to her and she just stands there, quietly daring me to say or do something. Something more than telling her which side of the bed is mine. The days are slowly going by. At Black Wood's royal palace things look like nothing has changed. Darla walks around most of the day, reading, minding her own business. Half of the time I don't even see her.

I knew the Wolf people were cold and distant; the royal family is famous for not crying under any circumstances. But still, when Darla responded to my kiss the day we were married, I felt that there was something there, something more beneath that icy exterior. But time keeps passing and she still is a stranger to me.

"I married an ice princess," I sigh tiredly after Sean, my most loyal friend, asks how Darla is "She is beautiful without emotion. Intelligent with out passion"

Actually, that didn't ring quite true even as I said it. But how could I explain it to Sean? How to explain that there were times when I saw emotion cross her face? That in those moments when I caught her unaware, Darla was the most beautiful? Those moments are rare, as is she were just taking a break before putting her mask back on, hiding all her emotions so well that I can't see what she's thinking or feeling.

On our first night at this palace, I woke up in the middle of the night to find the spot where she was supposed to be empty. I looked around and found her by the window, the full moon projecting its silver glow on Darla in such way that made her look almost ethereal. Darla looked so young, so… lost; and I wondered what demons lived in her dreams, what places she saw when she closed her eyes that kept her from sleep. Darla intrigues me but she never gives me much to work with to solve my mental musings about her, just the occasional half clue that usually leaves me more confused than at the start.

This is what I do know about Darla: She is quiet and beautiful and pushes the peas around her plate without eating them. The only thing she likes to eat is dessert; she reads a lot and doesn't sleep much. There is something about the way she moves, slow and deliberately, that drives me crazy. She is the most unnerving person I have ever met.

"Well, Jace," Sean says, pulling me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to the real world. "Looking like that she can't be that bad." I look at him and he is smiling like a cat that just ate a bird "So, tell me. How was it?"

"How was what?" I answer, already knowing where this conversation is going

"You know, 'The Wedding Night.'" I shrug dismissively, but Sean knows, it is the down side of having a best friend, he always knows. He looks at me, blinks and starts to laugh "Oh my! You haven't done it! Oh my!"

"You know, this is the kind of annoying immature behavior I would expect from Jared, not from you."

"Jace, I love your brother as if he were my own, but don't say that. At least I can keep it within my pants. Not that you have _that_ problem, right?"

"Funny." I say grumpily

"Oh, I almost forgot, my father is bringing Jared back next week, and I heard a certain lady is coming with them. A Certain Lady who is not very happy about your marriage"

"Shall I assume your talking about Elena?"

"You shall." Sean says thoughtfully. "You should have told her about your plan before. She was counting on you"

"I never asked her to do that."

"I know, Jacen," Sean says turning serious. "But I thought you loved her. I know she loves you."

"We have work to do." I mutter, not bothering to answer. The truth is that I haven't even thought about Elena in all this time. And look that I thought that I loved her.

------------------

End of Chapter Two

-------------------

Authors notes:

First of all thanks to my wonderful beta, Ailleann, who is great and is making me realize more than what you could imagine. Never thought that Spanish and English grammar was SO different. Besides, Spanish is a very sloppy language; we don't care about a lot of stuff.

Anyway, thanks to those that reviewed, I'm sorry I can't answer each of you right now (I have to be up in four hours for my seven o'clock class), but I'll try my best to answer in the next chapter.

So now you know a bit about Jacen and his life, in the next chapter his former love interest shows up, so does his brother, Jared (think Cute-Dean). Also more about Darla and her family.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jared Sharade was a reckless young man, not very reliable and not exactly famous for his good judgment. Each year, after a summer full of indiscretions that often involved some of the finest young ladies of the Black Woods court, Jacen would sent him away for a while to let things cool off. At the Annual Winter Banquet, Jared would reappear, fresh as a lettuce, ready for another season of young love.

This year Jared's reappearance would be somewhat overshadowed by the first official presentation of his brother's wife, Queen Darla. In truth neither Jared nor Darla cared that much about these affairs.

"Brother Dearest!" a male voice yelled, opening the doors of the royal bedchamber. "Your wonderful Baby Bro is here!"

"Are you looking for Jacen?" Darla asked, walking to him. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt that were a few of sizes too big for her, because both belonged to Jacen. The whole high heels and big skirt look had never been her thing; she was tired of fighting with the fluffiness of the gowns that were proper for her position so Darla had took on borrowing Jacen's clothes, without really asking for them first to wear during the day.

"Yep." Jared said nodding and eying her quizzically.

"He is not here. Left early. Don't ask me where, he didn't say."

"He never says much, does he?" Jared asked smiling, "So, you're the Missus?"

"Also known as Darla."

"Great. I'm Jared."

"The Wonderful Baby Bro?"

"That's right." He said shaking her hand and deciding he liked her. "Want breakfast?"

Jacen had been looking for his brother since he found out Jared had arrived, but so far he hadn't seen him. He walked into the dining room, checking on the preparations for the Winter banquet. Then something caught his attention - it was a giggling girly voice. Seated on the floor, Darla and Jared were playing cards.

"C'mon!" Darla was saying. "Get serious, how do you expect to rule the world without a poker face?"

"One: we are playing Go Fish! Not poker" Jared said laughing "Two: Jace is the ruler not me, thank God. And three: I seriously doubt a poker face is required to rule the world."

"You're funny." Darla kept on laughing, and Jacen realized he had never actually heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Imagine what a sad world this would be without my superior intellect and general state of wonderfulness."

"No matter how high you're seated, you're still seated on your ass, Mr. Wonderful." Darla said all serious, looking at the cards, Jared looked puzzled and Jacen chuckled, Darla was always dropping cryptic little comments like that. "And you just lost three games in a row."

"I know, I know. Haven't really played this game in a while. Jace used to play with me when we were kids but then…" Jared paused, when he spoke again his voice was deeper, more mature and Darla looked up. "Then our parents died, and he became the king, and suddenly cards games were a stupid way to pass the time."

"Being young and facing great responsibility does strange things to you - you'll act like a grown up, all confident, bossy even, trying to cover how really scared you are." Darla said, and her voice also sounded more mature. "Marcus says that I only yell when I know I'm not right -to cover fear, fear of doing things wrong, of a bad judgment call that might get someone else hurt. I don't think Jacen meant it, but some things change and you can't help it."

"I know" Jared said slowly. Darla looked at him; Jared looked a lot like Jacen: tall, dark and handsome, and you could tell right away they were family. He sighed. "Hey, do you play sabbac?" He asked, all trace of maturity lost in his voice.

"Of course," she said brightly handling him the stack of cards. "You deal."

Jacen walked away from them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There had been no doubt in Elena's Carbonell mind that she was going to be the Queen of the Black Woods. She thought, as everyone else, that Jacen would marry her. The news of his marriage to the Wolf Land's princess came as a shock that broke her heart. Elena had gone back to the palace to see who this girl was, this _princess_ who took Jacen away from her. She wanted to see her rival, sure Elena wasn't giving up on Jacen that easily, whether he was married or not.

Elena wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the banquet, so she was heading back to her room to get ready. Darla was walking down the hallway to the royal bedchamber, engrossed in a book without paying much attention to anything else around her. Elena bumped into Darla, who just changed the page and kept reading.

"Idiot, watch where you're going." Elena said, annoyed. Darla turned around and closed her book, looking at Elena. Most of the women were intimidated by Elena, but Darla wasn't the type to be intimidated.

"Say again?" she asked politely.

"You heard me the first time: watch where you're going."

"I'll do it if you do it and only if you ask nicely," Darla said, turning again to leave

"You don't know who am I, do you?" Elena asked.

"A very rude person who bumps into people and then asks for apologies?"

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Elena asked. She was used to everyone doing what she told them to. Before, Jacen had even given her permission to run the palace since he didn't had the time to take care of all the little details and functions. But that was before he married, and Elena still half expected everyone to bow to her and do as she said even when the palace had a rightful mistress now. "I'm going to tell the king about this."

"Go right ahead." Darla said in a bored voice. "He is right behind you."

"What is going on here?" Jacen asked looking alternately at Elena and Darla, the two women couldn't be more different

"This woman offended me," Elena whined, expecting Jacen to take her side.

"I assume this your jealous ex-girlfriend." Darla said calmly to Jacen, and then eyed Elena carefully. "For what I was told, I expected her to be prettier." Elena was pretty, with true blue eyes in a round face with delicate features and golden hair, but Darla was just being mean out of annoyance.

"Darla," Jacen said after a pause "Just go to our room. I'll deal with Elena."

"As you wish." She said and walked away.

"So you dumped me for her?" Elena said, venom in her voice. "For a silly girl that dresses like a man and is the daughter of your father's enemy?"

"Is not your business who I married or why. Darla is my wife and the queen of this kingdom, and whether you like it or not, you ought to show her more respect."

……-----,

Twenty minutes had passed since Jacen got into the chamber he shared with Darla before he told her "Elena isn't that bad."

"I don't trust her." Darla answered, looking out the window and playing with her necklace, the Sharade family crest. She was just realizing that she hadn't taken it off since her wedding, already a month ago.

"Why? You just met her, and I'm telling you she is not that bad."

"Never trust someone who wants what you've got," Darla said in her cryptic little way. "Friend or not, envy is an overwhelming emotion."

"I wish that for once you would stop talking as if everything were a lesson, and that you would say something without making it a pronouncement," Jacen murmured.

"I wish that for once you would stop muttering under your breath behind my back and tell me what you think, and that you would link more than ten words when you talk to me," Darla said out loud. "But it is not like we have a fairy godmother, right?"

Jacen and Darla didn't speak while they walked to the dining room. Jacen took his place at the head of the table, and Darla sat to his right. Jacen started to discuss politics with Sean and his father, Sir Eric. Jared and Darla exchanged stories about people they knew. Jared happened to intimately know most of the other female guests at the table since he was kind of a Casanova. And Darla found herself telling him stories about her friends in the Wolf Lands' Army.

"There is Hector, he is an idiot but a good hearted idiot, which are usually the worst kind," Darla was saying. "One time we had to go into an interview with Commander Wells so he would let us join his unit, and the first thing Hector did was get up in a chair and yell _'Lt. Bashful A. Stupidenssen presenting for duty, sir.' _And all Wells said was _'I see you're a lunatic, you'll fit just fine here.' _After that we called Hector 'Stupidenssen, Bashful A.' for a whole year."

"It sounds like fun. I always wanted to join the military, but Jacen never allowed it. He won't even let me get close to a battlefield." Jared said carelessly and Jacen fixed his gaze on Darla, wanting to hear what she would say next.

"It is not fun," Darla said, moving around the peas with her fork "Your brother did well in not letting you go. It's true that I had some good times with my friends but the battlefield is awful. It smells like blood and death, there is panic everywhere; you lose friends and family there. And the sound, the sound is something you never forget: a man yelling in pain, crying for help with what might very well be his last breath. Soon you understand that there is no help possible. Soon you realize that war is about and death: needless, stupid death."

End of Chapter Three.

Ok, I'll admit it, this was more of a filler. I wanted to show that Darla could be funny and not so serious; she is nice and open with Jared because he is nice and open with her. Jacen and Darla have communication issues as you can see, but they'll work it out. Jared actually started like a very obnoxious, annoying person, but he kind of grew on me and I wanted to show that Jacen also cared for his family even when he sometimes doesn't shows it, I think he hasn't show it yet but he will.

What else? What else? Oh yes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**One Who Reviews, Eve, Eris wannabe**: Thanks!

**DH L'Orange**: Thanks, and my Spanish isn't that better, trust me!

**Karli**: For the grammar improvement the credit is Ailleann, my patient beta; Jacen is a man of honor that's true. Nothing has happened between them yet, they have to fall for each other first, they are not the kind of people that take sex and love lightly.

**E, Tracey, Shards of Dawn, Hailly and Adriane** (who reviewed the first chapter): Thanks!

Oh, and I do know about **_Hawksong_**, there is a funny story behind how I crossed paths with the book and starts with a QuickKwiz called "**Which Delicious Man of Fiction Would You Bed?**" (I got Zane). Anyway, I bought the book but is not arriving here till June 26th so I haven't read it yet. Is it good?

http:www.kwiz.biz/showquiz.php?quizid23 that's the address of the quiz, if someone is interested!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I have to admit it, I like it here in the Black Woods. Bear Town, where the palace is located, is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. It looks like one of those happy villages in paintings, a place you don't quite expect to be real. And I've gotten used to the palace, in a way I never got used to the king's castle in the Wolf Lands. Funny how till the night before my wedding, as Mother helped me to pack last minute stuff, I still believed that being the crown princess of the Wolves was something temporary. I was convinced that I would go back to the Stone state and live happily with Mother and Father, and with Marcus and Papa.

When I came to live in Jacen's palace, I knew I was coming to stay, soon resignation settled in and I started to get used to the high ceilings, the greens and browns in the decoration, to the fact that furniture is just bigger.. What I like the most about Jacen's kingdom, however, is the way things move slowly. Winter officially started two weeks ago, but it hasn't snowed yet, as if everything is taking its time to shut down for the winter. In the Wolf Lands, one day it's fall, the weather still warm, and the next you have snow up to your knees. I also like the quiet of Jacen's kingdom.

What I don't like is the loneliness. I wish someone could understand. When the nightmares started, as they have done for the last four years, I felt an urge to tell it to my friends so they could comfort me like they did every year. But I haven't seen Hector in six months, haven't heard from him in three, and there is no way of knowing where he is. I wish I had the nerve to write to Adam, but Adam has never approved my marriage because he is still rooting for the house team (1). All the others are gone.

()()()()()()()

Darla hasn't gotten any sleep for the last two days, I know it - I can feel her moving and turning around in our bed. She thinks I can't tell but I can. She gets out of the bed a few times. I hear her bump into the chair and the table. She hit her arm last night with the corner of a chest. It kind of amuses me how she never makes any sound of pain. Darla curses sometimes – I haven't hear anyone link that many bad words one right after the other, but never yelps in pain.

When Jared dragged her to the armory where Sean and I were having a little sword fighting match, I could tell Darla was ready to snap at the first person who poked her enough. At Elena probably, since the first thing Darla said was: "Elena, I'm not in the mood for your snide remarks about every other aspect of my person."

But Elena, of course, wouldn't drop it like that.

"You know sword fighting, right?" Jared asked Darla. In the stone walls of the armory, a big square stone room with our coat of arms in the drapes on the walls, their words echoed along with the sound of Sean's and my swords.

"One of the first things I learned," She answered curtly.

"Really? I thought women didn't learn such things."

"My father made a point of teaching me."

Jared, like everyone else, knows about Darla being the king's bastard. She had even explained him that "father" is Lord Stone and not King Wesley. Still, I think it confuses him since he didn't push the topic and went around it by asking:

"Oh. Hey, how old where you when you joined the army?"

"Nine, " She said. "But in the Wolf Lands it's different than here. Father always thought it wasn't wise to fill the battlefields with raw recruits so he created a sort of training camp. Once you joined the military you had to spend at least a year there learning all the basics in the old art of not getting yourself killed on your first raid. I stayed there for three years."

"Did you ever think you couldn't take it? The war, I mean." Jared said and Darla looked deep in thought.

"Once," She answered. "Once, four years ago."

"What happened?" Elena interrupted. "Did you break your nail or something?"

"Look, first of all I'm not like you. I don't whine at the least provocation. And second, you better shut up because I'm in a bad mood, and when I'm in a bad mood I tend to get very physical with people who vex me. And if I do get physical then you're going to need a miracle because it would take me about 8 seconds to crack you neck like a chicken's."

)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=

I did it out of pure instinct. Darla was asleep, but it was an uneasy sleep - she was tossing around and murmuring things I couldn't make out. I could tell she was scared, her whispers were urgent and desperate. Her nightmare must have been awful. Grumbling, I threw my arm around her waist and pulled her close, trying to keep her still. It worked alright, Darla stilled, her body tensing immediately under my touch. Her reflexes were perfect, she was holding her breath, waiting for what might happen next. I was about to move my arm when she relaxed, and a few moments later her breathing was even. Darla didn't move away and her expression changed, as if her nightmare had just gone away suddenly.

Figuring that if I moved, Darla would probably wake up again and I wouldn't get a full night of sleep- again - I stayed as I was, my arm around her and her body close to mine. I felt warm and I let that warmth overcome me and take me back to sleep.

When I woke up Darla was still asleep, and she hadn't moved one inch out of my embrace. I looked at her: those read little curls were spread across her forehead, her flawless skin gleaming and those pinky-red lips curving in a half smile. At that moment I felt the urge to kiss her, and I did, my lips barely brushing hers –they were as soft as I remembered them. Darla smiled some more and turned around without waking up.

¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡

I can't believe it. Today is the day and I'm not my usual crying mess. Last night I was in the middle of my usual nightmare getting ready for the worst part, but then I felt something. I don't know what it was, but I don't remember anything after that. I didn't go back to my nightmare, instead I was blessed with a dreamless sleep. I haven't had one of those in a very long, long time. Jacen was already gone, as usual, when I woke up, so I decided to walk to the church in town. I stayed there for a long time, praying for all my friends who had died on a day like this four years ago.

Charles, Robert, Derossi, Conrad, Allen, Greg and Toby. The names came easily as I prayed for each their souls, taking in the gothic church bit by bit as I remembered something about each of them. Charles was a red head, like me, hot tempered too, but also loyal to death; Robert and Derossi were best friends and always got together to say the most far-fetched lies. 'A_rtistic license'_ they would say as one. Conrad was Hector's twin and one of the best men I've ever known. Allen was the best horse raider, since he had a gift with animals. Greg was the intellectual and could come up with plans in matter of minutes as the rest of us just scratched our heads, trying to understand. Toby was a sweetheart, he made the most beautiful drawings about everything, he wanted to become a painter when he was done with his time in the army.

After a while, I decided to go back to the palace, since it was almost noon.

"Your Majesty?" I heard someone call as I felt a tug on my skirt.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to see a girl and a boy. I love children "What's the matter?" The boy whispered something into the girl's ear.

"Chris says that he thinks you're very pretty." The girl repeated, and I kneeled down to be at their level. "And that he understands why the king married you."

"Chris is a sweet talker, isn't he?" I asked smiling. But she shook her head no.

"He doesn't really say much since his parents died, at the war, you know. That's why he needs me, I'm the only one who understands him." She said very seriously. "We live at the orphan's house and we wanted to thank you."

"What for? I haven't done anything."

"Well, before you came the nuns were going to close the place because they didn't have enough to support it - we are too many kids and the resources where limited. But now, we have all we need and the nuns said it was because of you. (2)"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Amy."

"Well, Amy and Chris, listen to me: if you guys ever need something at the orphan's house, go to the palace and ask for Mrs. Ruth in the kitchens, ok? Leave me a message with her, and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Mrs. Ruth was the head of the maids at the palace. It had been Mrs. Ruth who told me that one of my obligations as queen was to send support to all the charities that helped people who had been damaged by the war: the orphans house, the hospice, etc. Mrs. Ruth told me that they needed more help than what they were getting, so I took it upon myself to make sure they got all what they needed and I could give. It turned out that at Jacen's palace no one ever says 'no' to me. When I ordered to send more of everything, I didn't even had to check with Jacen first, people in charge just followed suit.

"We'll remember that." Amy said, and Chris whispered something else into her ear before reaching out his hand and giving me something. It was a wood cross with a little black lace to wear around your neck. "He wants to give it to you." Amy explained as I took it. "He made it. It is the only thing he knows how to do."

"I'll keep it close, always." I said and Chris smiled. Then they saw something behind me and said goodbye quickly.

"Milady," Sir Eric said at my back "Here you are. The king sent me to look for you. He was wondering where you were." I stood up.

"Just came to church."

"Next time let us know first. Jacen was worried." I was surprised Jacen even cared. Sir Eric told one of the soldiers that were with him to go and tell the king that they had found me. Then he turned to me as we walked the town streets up hill to the palace, smiling. "You like kids a lot, don't you? You looked happy talking to them."

"Oh, yes, I love kids. I want to have a big family someday."

"Hope you like boys, considering there haven't been any girls in the Bear royal family since who-knows-when." He stopped suddenly. "Well, that's not true. There was Jasmine. She was Jacen's and Jared's sister but she was born dead, and killed the boys' mother in the process. After that, their father was never the same. He got careless, and got himself killed in battle mere weeks after his wife death."

"I didn't know that." I said dumbly. What do you say when someone tells you something like that?

"No one talks about it. Jacen was just fourteen, Jared was ten. Being king is too much of a responsibility for a fourteen year old, but Jacen did it, and has done it ever since. Jacen is my godson, you know, and I helped him all I could. But he aged much too soon - aged under the weight of responsibility and loss of dependency."

"Where were you?" Jacen asked, meeting us half the way up to the palace. "You can't just disappear like that."

"I'll take my leave." Sir Eric said, waving the escorts to follow him.

"I'm sorry, didn't think you would wonder where I was."

"But I did."

"And I said I was sorry." Circular conversations. We tended to do that when we actually talked, which wasn't that often. Jacen grumbled something and took off his cloak, putting it around my shoulders.

"You'll get sick." Jacen said. The cloak was warm, and I felt funny. We walked in silence until we reached the bridge over the river that goes around the palace's gardens. From there you could see all Bear Town, stretching in front of you. "You don't have to feel sorry for me, because of what Eric told you." He said briskly, coming to an abrupt stop.

"I don't." I said, stopping too and leaning into the stone fence of the bridge. "I might respect you a little itsy bit more, but I don't feel sorry for you. I only feel sorry for people who feel sorry for themselves. I feel sorry for their stupidity and weakness of spirit. Self-pity and despair are the only sins that God doesn't forgive."

"Talking about sins and God, going to church. Never thought you were the religious type."

"And I'm not." I said. "But I promised my friends I would pray for them on their death anniversary."

"Who died today?"

"All of them except two. I would be dead too, but that day Hector and Adam convinced me to go exploring with them. We were running out of food and water and we still had a long journey in front of us so we decided to search for more supplies. So the three of us weren't there when the Crows attacked. They left none alive. The camp site was burned to the ground, we didn't even had anything to bury. I remember running back to the camp as soon as we saw the smoke and the flames, but we couldn't get there soon enough. That's what my nightmares are made of,." I muttered, thinking how I didn't got to the worst part of that nightmare the night before.

"What did you do about it?"

"We hunted them down," I said, that old hate coming back again. "It took us two years to find them all. We couldn't kill them, though. My father told us when we joined the army that _'vengeance might dull the pain but the least we feel, the least we care' _so as good soldiers we turned them in. Those Crows faced court, but Father never told us what the court decided."

"I've never liked the Crows," Jacen said. "They like turning the Bears and the Wolves against each other and then just watch as we tear each other down."

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah, it is another plus about our marriage. Not only did open war between Wolfs and Bears stopped, but also the Crows stopped poking at each of us and saying it was the other who did it. They'll never attack both our armies at the same time."

"Good thing we would do anything for peace, don't you think?" I said without thinking. Jacen just looked up to the sky.

"I don't think it is going to snow for another week."

"The view from here must be amazing." I said looking down to that from-a-painting happy village.

"It is. I think you're going to like it."

**)=)=)=)=)=**

Author's Notes;

Here is the deal with the (1)and (2)

(1) You'll understand why Darla says that his friend is still rooting for the house team later on when they go to Darla's house in the Wolf Lands.

(2) I know that maybe kids don't talk like that and that probably wouldn't understand the whole deal with the orphan's house, but this aren't regular kids, they grew under a war and lost their parents, and I think that if something can make you wake up and face reality is that.

And sorry about the colloquialisms, my beta did the best she could taking me away from there but there where I couple of places where I didn't took them off even when she told me too.

More random notes?

Well, I lost my Beta, she is very busy right now and can't continue to help me anymore, this was the last chapter he could help me with. So I'll go in the search of a new one. The next update might take a while but I'll try to have something by the next week before my tests.

I hate Math!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why am not good at calculus? No one beats me in Algebra and Arithmetics but then there is that stupid Calculus! I so hate college.

Oh, and the thanks:

MonalexPotter: Tu puedes dejar el review como quiereas, gracias por leer esta historia. A decir verdad creo que me gusta mas el español que el ingles como idioma.

DH L'Orange: Thanks, I think that Darla is totally and completely girlish when she is relaxed. And thanks for what you said about the characters.

SukiYumi: Yeah, Elena is a prick, but she isn't that bad just a bit heart broken and too used to getting her way.

Nosilla: Thanks!

Karli: About the last name, that was actually a evil deed of my evil kb. I had wrote something else with an S but this thing messed up and when I realized it was Sharade and I was too lazy to change it.

Hobnob: Thanks for reading, and oh yes, they do go to the Wolf Lands, you'll see why in a chapter or two.

Thanks Again to Everyone!!!!!!!!

Another Note about Jacen: See how I said that Jacen was tall, dark and handsome?, well, from what I saw in the cover when I was ordering _Hawksong_, you could also apply that description to Zane Cobriana. Jacen is based on a fictional character, that's true, but he is based on Jacen Solo, eldest son of Princess Leia and Han Solo in the NJO (he has a twin sister, Jaina and a stupid younger brother, Anakin, that got himself killed in the war against the Vong.) I'm a Star Wars geek!

Well, that's it for today!

Much Love, Alex.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five._**

It was a good winter...

The biggest changes were subtle. It was all about the little things. Like seeing Jared holding still for more than five minutes, playing and losing cards games with whom he now called his sister. Darla snuggling closer to me on her own accord during the cold nights - It took me two weeks to realize that Darla didn't tensed up anymore when I touched her. Or hearing her give Sean advice on women each time he came home with a new crush.

Or when I started to kiss her every chance I got. 

If that bothered Darla, she never showed it. When I had to work late, Darla would sit on the rug by the fire in my den and read or write to her family back in the Wolf Lands. She would stay there for as long as I did. Darla said she had gotten used to sleeping next to me. When she fell sleep while I worked, I would just carry her to bed when I was done.

My favorite memory of this winter though, is of the day I taught her to skate. Darla says that in the Wolf Lands, once it snows, that's it, just snow. She says that you can't really skate there and that she never tried because of that.

"It's too early," Darla whined, half asleep while we ate breakfast. She had only got out of bed because I told her we would have hot cakes for breakfast.

"Is not," I said, drinking my third coffee of the day. "I woke up at five to finish the tax balance of this year so I could take you to the lake. That was early." I didn't know why I had done it.

I kept wondering that as we walked down to bear town. I was still musing about why I woke up earlier to do this one thing with her as I was tying the laces of her skates.

"Sure they are tight, but no too tight?" I asked and Darla nodded, her ponytail bobbing as she did so. The contrast between the snowy white, and her red hair and dark clothes- even wearing my clothes she looked right down perfect - was amazing. "Give me your hand." I helped her up. "This is fairly easy if you give it a try."

Darla was nervous and her eyes were sparkling. "I'm going to fall," She said surely, as I took her hand, leading her into the ice.

"You won't. But if you do, you can take me down with you, ok?"

Hours later I was regretting having said that.

"I haven't fallen that many times on my ass since I was learning to skate myself," Informed her, rubbing my back. After finally getting the grip on skating, Darla was grinning.

"I'm not that bad."

"True, that's why I think that the last three times you did it on purpose."

"I did not," She said indignantly, but she was smiling. "You are such a big baby, Jace." 

I was going to protest when she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. Darla had never kissed me first before. She would respond when I did, but never took the initiative. Darla took her time, as if she was learning the shape of my lips, and when my tongue wandered into her mouth it was met with her own. I could tell Darla wasn't used to this type of kiss, and that this was going farther than what she had planned at first, but she didn't pull back and I wasn't going to push her away.

When we broke our kiss, needing air, Darla had blushed a deep shade of red, almost like her hair. I'm sure I wasn't precisely pale either.

"Good one," Jared yelled, skating towards us. "That was some kiss. You're making me proud, big brother," He said, skating backwards as he passed us, he pushed me and I fell- again. "Made me blush!" Jared is so childish.

"Now, that wasn't my fault," Darla said laughing and offering me her hand to stand up. I bite back the 'want to bet' that came to my lips after her statement. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a Wolf, what did you expect?"

"Nothing less."

"Hey!" she said excitedly. "Can I have coffee?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Great, I'm going to get a double one! Dad never lets me have coffee, he says it makes me jumpy," Darla said, jumping.

"I've been living on nine cups of coffee per day since I was fourteen, and I'm perfectly fine."

Darla looked at me up and down, "We'd better keep that coffee small," She said solemnly. To which I answered by throwing a snowball at her.

There was something different after that, I stopped being friendly and started to be romantic, as romantic as I knew how to be anyway. I realized I was falling in love with her. It's ironic, isn't it? Once I had thought Darla was cold and that I would be lucky if I could learn to stand her someday. 

Now all I want is for this kisses to mean as much to her as the mean to me. 

()()()()()()() 

Jacen actually looks happy. I haven't seen him so happy since before our parents died. When he is with Darla, I can almost see the boy he was before: happy and carefree. After that day, when she disappeared at the beginning of the winter, they have become close, to Elena's great annoyance. Elena keeps making snide remarks about Darla, but we all just ignore her. Even Sean, her cousin, tells Elena that she is out of order. Sir Eric told Elena that she is either to behave herself or he would send her back to her mother in the provinces.

Darla is like the sister I always wanted to have. She is fun and smart. We like to poke at Jacen until we make him quit doing whatever he is doing and chase us around the palace to tell us to shut up. Darla usually handles him after that, giving me time to run out of my brother's rage, well as much rage as Jace can muster lately. I really think she is good to him.

During these long eight years in which Jacen has been in charge, many times I felt like reaching out and shaking him, make him wake up, look outside to his responsibilities and realize that yes, he is the king, but he is also just a man of twenty-two with all the right to be happy and selfish as everyone else. But in a way, I think that's one level in which Darla and Jacen can relate: they are soldiers, the kind of person you want in charge because they would never let you down, and they have never had the liberty of doing something just for love.

)=)=)=)=)=)=)= 

As our first winter ends and the days become warmer, I'm having all sorts of trouble keeping myself away from her. I know that if I ask Darla to have sex with me, she would. I have husbandly rights after all, whatever that means. But I can't ask her. Not now that I'm in love with her. When I finally get to be that close to her, so close that her breath will be my own, I want it to be because she wants it as much as I do. I need it to be that way.

Tonight she was happy. Before dinner she got a letter from home. That always makes her happy, which means that I get more kisses before sleeping. 

Darla sat on the rug, as if it was any other day, and started her letter. Her smile faded quickly. I dropped my quill and stared at her with more attention. "It can't be," She whispered, her hand going to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down beside her. There was great sadness in those big gray eyes.

"Here says that Papa, my grandfather, is very sick." She said, leaning into me as I wrapped my arms around her. Darla had told me that her grandfather didn't come to our wedding because he was sick. "Mom thinks he might not make it out of this." I could feel her body trembling with her sobs as she cried. "I didn't say goodbye," Darla whispered. "When I came here, I didn't say goodbye. Papa didn't wanted me to marry and I didn't say goodbye." She started to cry again. "What if he…?"

"He'll be fine. I'm sure," I told her, rocking her body in my arms as she buried her face in my chest and kept crying. "It's going to be ok." =?

=?=?=?=?=?=?=?=? 

Another note: Sorry, I haven't have time to check the mail or anything, loads of work at school. I'll get a new beta when I can, ok? (Any takers?)

And I'll correct this chapter then.

Till next week, I hope.

Please, please, please review, you're going to make my day after my calculus test next week, I promise I'll read all of them! I do, I treasure all the reviews.

In the middle of a mad rush I say thanks for reading!

Love,

Alex.

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: **

Ok, my seven o'clock teacher didn't make it, so I took the time for find a new beta, her name is Krissy. She is great!

Here is the corrected version. See you guys soon, and thanks for the reviews. 

Sadly yes, Darla's father is going to die but not before having an interesting conversation with Jacen.

Little tease????

Darla had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, her head on her grandfather's bed, she wouldn't leave his side. I saw Marcus on the other side, sleeping too. I bent down and scoop her into my arms, then I placed her in the sofa next to the bed. Darla didn't woke up. 

I kissed her forehead and to my surprise she whispered my name, _"Jacen…"_ I was smiling, looking at her.

"Do you love her?" I heard a voice asking, and when I turned I saw Maurice Stone wide awake, his dark eyes piercing into mine. 

"I do." I answered simply, holding his gaze. "I love her." 

Cool, isn't it? 

Now I'm going back to the books.

Love y'all.. 


	6. Chapter Six

**I CHOOSE YOU, ONLY YOU.**

**_Chapter Six_**

Jacen brought me here. 'Family comes first' he told me. I'm actually happy he came with me to the Stone State in the Wolf Lands, I don't know why but lately I can't sleep if I'm not with him. Never thought I would get so used to his steady breathing against my neck. When he holds me at night I can find that peace of mind that only comes by knowing that as you sleep there is someone close by, so close that not even the worst of monsters or nightmares can reach you.

It's funny how we think we know things and we really don't. I thought I knew Jacen. I knew his reputation as a ruthless warrior- most men in the Wolf Lands army wouldn't like to face him in combat. I knew his reputation as a tough leader and as a good king. I never knew about the caring man Jacen is, never even guessed that his kisses would make my knees go weak. That I would tremble when he says my name. That I, who showed no weakness in the face of pain, danger or death, would melt like ice under the warm touch of his hands.

After I cried myself to sleep in his arms, Jacen made arraignments to bring me to my parents house the next day. I ran into my parents almost immediately after we arrived to the Stone State. I was half listening to my mother, half paying attention to what father and Jacen said. There where generations of hostility there, for as long as the Wolf Lands had been at war with the Black Woods, the Sharade and the Stone had been fighting and killing each other.

"Lord Stone." Jacen acknowledged my father using his serious voice, the one that he used when addressing his people at formal functions.

"Your Majesty" my father said, using his Warmaster voice.I felt Jacen tense. 

"Jacen will do," he said, now sounding like the Jacen I know.

"Max," Father answered, that was an undeclared truce to an undeclared war. And then they shook hands, looking into each other's eyes. 

Deciding Jacen and father weren't going to kill each other, I ran to Papa's bedroom. I found Marcus seated next to his bed, playing cards, just like the day I left this house.

"Darla!" I heard my brother say with surprise.

I kissed him quickly and went to hug my grandfather."I was afraid I might not see you again." I murmured, Papa was running his hands through my hair like he did when I was a little girl, saying he was sorry we had fought and that everything would be alright. 

Father and Jacen came into the room next. Jacen sat back in a chair without moving or making a sound. But I knew he was there.When night fell, I told my parents I would stay with Papa overnight. Jacen asked me if I wanted to be alone, I asked him to stay. He nodded and sat at the sofa next to me, he remained silent after that, but I could feel him watching me, making sure I was ok.I was dozing in and out of sleep when I heard it…

=?=?=?=?

I woke up, Darla had fallen sleep sitting on the floor, her head on her father's bed, she wouldn't leave his side. I shook sleep out of my eyes and I went over her, scoop her in my arms and then placed her on the sofa next to the bed. I kissed her forehead and was surprised when I heard her whisper my name: "Jacen…" It was the softest of whispers. I was smiling.

"Do you love her?" I heard a strong male voice at my back. I turned to find Maurice Stone wide-awake, his dark eyes piercing into mine

"I do," I said simply, holding his gaze. "I love Darla."

"You're not a bad man, Jacen Sharade," He said leaning back into his pillows, "Other wise my Darla wouldn't have fallen in love with you –"

"I don't know if she…" I started but he cut me off.

"But I do. I know Darla's heart as well as my own. There is no disguise that can hide love when it's true. There is no disguise that can fake love when it isn't there, (1)" So that's where Darla got her cryptic style. Maurice took a deep breath. "In your hands, I leave my most beloved jewel. Take good care of my little girl." He spoke like a man who knew his time was ending.

"I will. You have my word on that."

"Good."

?=?=?=?=?

My grandfather is gone, and with his death so raw inside, I can't stop thinking in this last thing I heard him say. Maurice Stone, that would as soon jumped off a cliff than trust a Sharade, trusted me to Jacen. He trusted Jacen when he said he loved me.

I was still going over this in my mind when I found Adam, he had heard of my grandfather's death and had come to pay his respects.

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging me. 

And I knew that our friendship was back on track. We started to catch up on the last few months that we had been mad at each other.We had been talking for good fifteen minutes, cleverly avoiding Hector- our sore point – when Jacen came and gave me a cup and a plate with a donut. 

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry," I said, looking at the tempting donut. 

"You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon, you need to eat something. I even asked your mother for the sugary donut you like, and I put massive amounts of sugar in the coffee, just like you like it. Now your mother thinks I'm a sugar addict like you." He was babbling, Adam eying him cautiously probably wasn't helping. 

I smiled slightly, took a bite of my donut, letting the sugar cover my lips, then I kissed Jacen softly leaving most of the sugar on his lips."Don't do that," he hissed, blushing lightly. But I knew he only half meant it, and only said it because father and Adam were watching. Jacen stood there watching till I finished my donut, then walked away.

"Does he makes you happy?" Adam asked after Jacen left.

I stared after Jacen. "He does," I admitted smiling.

"Then I offer you an apology." Adam said seriously. "I should have trusted your judgment, I trusted you so many times with my life, yet I couldn't make myself trust that you would to the right thing for your own life."

"You had a point. When I married I didn't think Jacen would make me happy."

"Still, I let my loyalty to Hector come between our friendship. I always thought that you and Hector, if he could… he lov- Hector had an itch he was hoping you could scratch," Adam finished bluntly.

"Hector had a way of making things harder on himself," I said, shaking my head. "He could never overcome his rage over Conrad's death. And I didn't wanted to be haunted by death for the rest of my life."

"Still, I half expected you to run away with him when he asked you."

"I had already said that I would marry Jacen. And Hector needed to find himself."

"And you didn't?"

"Oh, I did. I did need to find myself. But I didn't wanted to run away to do it." 

%

It was getting late, the house was full of people that had known and loved my grandfather. Suddenly I started to feel a bit tired, the tension over the trip and two bad nights of sleep had drained me. I started to seek out Jacen so we could go to bed, I didn't expected him to be tired like me – High stamina is one of the trade marks of the Bear kind. I found him in the back porch of the house.

"It is so different here than what I expected," he said without turning to see me when he heard the door close behind me. "Your family. I always thought Wolves were cold."

"You expected penguins, did you? Most people do." Jacen nodded. I wanted him to understand. "Have you noticed that I haven't cried since my grandfather died? And two days ago I was bawling just at the thought of the possibility." He nodded again. "Well, that's a very basic thing about Wolves. We don't cry over things that are final. We don't grieve people's deaths; we honor their lives by carrying on with our own. Sure I feel sad, but my grandfather had a good death."

"He did, he died at his house, in his bed, surrounded by everything and everyone he loved. That's a good death," Jacen said, his voice distant.

"That's right." I paused thinking what to say next. "When I was a soldier this place was what I thought about the most. Knowing I was keeping this place safe kept me sane, kept my heart from breaking each time I lost someone, kept me fighting even when I had no strength left. Our army never cared how many soldiers we lost at the battlefields as long as we kept your army away from home. Being loved gave us strength, loving gave us courage."

"And you never doubted? With the whole mess with King Wesley and your parents?"

"You mean if I ever doubted my parents love. And the answer is no. Through all the changes I've seen, I've always been sure of being Max Stone's daughter. He made the choice of loving me when Lady June dropped me at his doorstep. He didn't have to care, I wasn't his responsibility but dad swallowed his pride and gave me his name. Papa called me Darla– his beloved (2); and mom took me as I am. My family is this."

"You are lucky," Jacen said, and I knew he was thinking of his own parents. "Having such family. All I have is Jared and yo- " he cut himself and added as if hadn't been about to say I was his family "The only other people I can rely on are Sean and Eric." I walked over him and when I stood at his side. I let him pull me in a tight embrace. "You've got so many people, and you can be sure of their love."

I let my hands go around his waist and rested my head in his shoulder. Jacen buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply. "You are my family too," I surprised myself by saying, but I knew in my heart that it was true. Jacen sighed and held me as if he never wanted to let me go. 

)=)=)=)=)= 

Notes from the Author! (That is not studing for the test on friday)

(1) Is a quote from Francois de la Roche-Foucauld

(2) Darla means beloved.

Krissy is the best beta in the history of ever.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.****

****

**Steph: **Thanks! 

****

**Monalex Potter:** Bueno si, Darla esta enamorada de Jacen y lo admitirá en el siguiente capitulo. Espera a que conozcas a Hector, Elena te parecerá agradable.

**StarWolf 616**: Or so I've been told. I know about Hawksong, haven't read it yet. There are previous notes about it.

****

**Phillippa of the Phoenix****: **Thanks

**Blahblahblah: **Well I shouldn't update as much as I do, since that often gets between me and my school work and I end up pulling all-nighters. But thanks!

**SukiYumi****: **Yeah, two months to go of Calculus. I work on nine coffees a day, otherwise I'm no good. Thanks for the review.****

****

**D.H. L'Orange****: **Thanks****

Someone knows what's going on with the Quick edit? is always changint the format of the text.

Little tease from next chapter? (remember I might change it later)

_"Like I'm going to believe you married him and not his crown." Hector yelled angrily._

_I looked down to my hand and my wedding ring there. Suddenly this small thing meant so much to me. Once it had meant that I had bounded my life to a man I had learend to hate since birth. Now it meant Jacen and the love I knew he had for me. And there I had been the last 24 hrs of my life, not wanting to admit that I love him too. Suddenly, with Hector and I yelling at each other at my parent's back yard, everything made sense._

_"I married his crown, that's true. I married to end a stupid war that took the life of so many people I loved." I said softly but surely, like when I gave orders in battle. "But when I fell in love, I fell in love with the man and only with him."_

_"I can't believe you love Jacen Sharade, Darla."_

_"Me neither_. _But I do."_ _ I admited, already thinking how was I going to tell Jacen what I felt for him._

And there is more! When I'm done with Hector you're going to believe Elena is a little cute kitten. But then again, just as Elena isn't bad, she just heartbroken; Hector isn't bad, he just hates to lose.

More to come!

Keep the reviews comming and I'll keep the chapters comming!

Love you all

Alex.


	7. Chapter Seven

**I CHOOSE YOU, ONLY YOU.**

**Chapter Seven**

For a second, when I woke up I couldn't recognize my own old room at my parents house. I was so used to the bedchamber I shared with Jacen at his palace. The only thing that kept me from panicking was Jacen's breathe against my neck. I calmed down and remembered where I was. Jacen woke up soon after that.

"It's too much bloody pink," he muttered into my hair, his voice full of sleep. It was true, my room was pink and white all over, so girly that it made me uncomfortable more often than not.

I turned around to face him. I stared at him and then looked around. "You look all the more masculine in here, haven't you noticed?" I said amused.

"Told you," he answered. "Too much pink."

"On my defense, all I can say is that is all my mom's doing. She said that if dad was raising me like a swordfighter, she would make sure I was raised like a lady too."

"Apparently lady-hood involves a lot of pink," Jacen said smiling and then kissed the tip of my nose, he knows that makes me giggle. "The burial is at noon, right?

"Yes, and now that you mention it my dad asked me to ask you if you could help with the guard of honor (their main purpose is to carry the casket to the burial place)."

"It would be an honor, but I don't know if it would be appropriate I barely knew your grandfather."

"But you are my husband. And I told you yesterday, you are my family too."

"I'll do it if you think is right."

"Well, thank you," I said smiling as he leaned closer to kiss me.

I know is not right feel happy on the day of my grandfather's burial, but I cannot help to be happy around Jacen. I cannot help to feel warm all over each time we kiss. How did I come to feel like this? And what does it means? Is this the love Papa said I feel for Jacen? Is it love when just being near someone makes you feel safe and plain out happy?

That's how Jacen makes me feel lately. As if the world that had been spinning out of control around me since I was made the crown princess of this lands had suddenly righted itself. It wasn't what I had once been used to but I liked the new order of the things around me. I like waking up next to Jacen each morning, I like it when his big hand holds mine, and I certainly liked it when he said he loved me, even when technically I know nothing about that.

()()()()()()()()

Darla walked me to meet the rest of the guard of honor. The only one I knew was Adam, her friend.

"Is our belief that immediate family cant do this because the dead person would pull them to the grave with them," She was explaining to me. "Not literally, more like having and accident or getting sick and dying within the following year after the person that originally died."

"That's a weird thing to say."

"I guess so," She said playing with her hair. "But it is the tradition." She smiled to Adam. "Lets see, you know Adam, that's Commander Wells, Commander Connor, Commander Marshall and I guess someone else will be showing up soon." She said pointing at the other man that where there. Wells, Connor and Marshall were around her father's age.

She took me to the spot I would be occupying in the honor guard. Before she left I whispered in her ear that I thought she looked very beautiful, she smiled and kissed me in the cheek then she said "Good luck." And went to where her brother was waiting for her.

"Just don't trip and you'll be fine," Adam told me. We were waiting to see who else would join us when Commander Wells said "Bashful A. Stupidensen," Adam turned around looking a little pale

"Hector," he said nervously.

"Hello, mate, did you miss me?" this new man said while taking the remaining spot.

"Sure thing, man." Adam answered, but then he looked away, I followed his gaze and saw it landed on Darla, she was wrestling with Marcus to get him to tuck his shirt. I was still looking at them till I saw them stop next to their parents. "Good thing you made it on time. Huh, Jacen," he said and I turned to look at him. "This is Hector Montell. Darla probably has mentioned him." I nodded. "Hector, this is Jacen Sharade," Adam said and Hector snapped up and looked at me, his hand immediately going for the sword he had at his side the second he heard my last name. Guess he didn't know our kingdoms weren't at war anymore. Adam swallowed. "You know," he added, "Darla's husband."

Just then the priest asked us to follow him to the burial place. After we were done I went to stand next to my wife. I hugged her and she leaned into me, no matter what she told me about the nature of the wolves, I know how much it hurts when you realize you're saying goodbye to someone that is never coming back.

)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

How can she?

I rode all night to be here and pay my respects to Maurice and when I get here I find her married to him. I never thought she would actually do it. How can she wear so proudly the Sharade family crest? A bear climbing a tree Ð the mark of the Black Wood's Royal Family. As soldiers we had orders to kill anyone who wore it.

Associating with the Sharade was considered a high crime, treason of the worst kind. My brother- Conrad - wouldn't have hesitated to strike his blade against Darla and that man.

The intimate gestures are what bothers me the most. More than if they were kissing or making love in front of me. The way he hugs her, and Darla allows it, seeking comfort in Jacen Sharade's arms.

Who could have predicted this? Two enemies at peace. It would be almost poetic if they weren't the woman I love and my greatest enemy. Darla hasn't even noticed I'm here; she is so focused on her husband.

Darla, how can you?

(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(

I was in the back of the house with my friend Zabrina, the only girlfriend I've ever had. She was telling me how Adam had asked her to marry him.

"So he just asked it? Just like that? Marry me?"

"Yes." She said happily, "What else could he have done? Said it in other language and add an I love you?"

"I guess 'Marry me' is good enough," I said laughing.

"So what about you?" she asked and I looked back inside the house, Jacen was talking with my father and Adam, he saw me and raised both his eyebrows, asking if I was ok. I waved and smiled, turning to Zabrina. "How is the married life treating you?"

"Ok," I said softly. "Just fine."

"'Just fine', that's all?" she blinked. "You have an absolutely gorgeous husband, who obviously cares about you and has great hands and all you have to say is just fine?"

"Why his hands have anything to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Well, you do know what they say about men with big hands?"

"They wear big gloves?"

She laughed, her easy, music-like - laugh drifting up making me laugh even when I didn't understand why we were laughing, "Well, that too," She said finally.

We talked a bit more, she asked me to be her maid of honor next summer when she tied the knot. Then she went to find Adam and tell him she had told me about their engagement.

I was enjoying the well-known early spring breeze that blew by.

"Finally alone," A voice said coming from the shadows, the sun had just set. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Oh, Hector. Hi!" I said trying to sound normal. If I knew Hector in anything, he was going to be really mad. "I didn't notice you where here."

"I assumed as much, you were too busy cuddling with the enemy."

"If you mean Jacen, he is my husband," I answered curtly.

"How could you marry him?" He asked. "He is our enemy."

"He is not my enemy, he is my husband."

"Stop saying he is your husband, it makes me feel like you're not mine anymore," He yelled coming closer to me.

"Because I'm not, I'm Jacen's now," I yelled getting angry now.

"Like I'm going to believe you married him and not his crown."

I looked down at my hand and my wedding ring there. Suddenly this small thing meant so much to me. Once it had meant that I had bounded my life to a man I had learned to hate since birth. Now it meant Jacen and the love I know he has for me. And there I had been, the last 24 hours of my life asking dumb questions about how I felt. Suddenly, with Hector and me yelling at each other at my parent's back yard, everything made sense. "I married his crown, that's true. I married to end a stupid war that took the life of so many people I loved," I said softly but clearly, like when I used to give orders during battle. "But when I fell in love it was with the man, and only with him."

"I can't believe you love Jacen Sharade, Darla."

"Me neither but I do," I admitted, already thinking in how I was going to tell him.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe is true, you're just doing this because you think is what you should be doing," He said pacing around. "We could still run away, no one would ever find us. We could just be selfish and do something just for love."

"I'm staying with Jacen, this is the one thing I get to do just for love. I belong to Jacen not because I married him, but because I love him," I paused, taking a breath to steady myself, "Even when our shared history and old feelings might had once pushed me to you, I don't love you like that. You know that my family forgives everything but betrayal, I won't betray my husband for you or anyone, I was raised to be faithful to-"

"Like someone expects fidelity from you after what your mother did with King Wesley."

Even Stupidenssen, Bashful A. knew he had said the worst possible thing. I turned to eave, I wasn't going to dignify what Hector said by answering him, but he caught my wrist in a bruising grip.

"Let go," I said, venom in my voice, I didn't mind the pain, it hurt, but it was only physical pain. His words had hurt more.

"I won't until you listen to me," he said tightening his grip. I was ready to beat the crap out of Hector when the back door banged open.

It was Jacen; he looked as mad as I've ever seen him. Once Jared had told me that it was no laughing matter to be in the receiving end of Jacen's wrath, and that so far I had only seen Jacen mildly cranky- only that his mildly cranky was the equivalent of my father's seriously pissed off stage and that was saying something. Half of my brain was going over things, the other half was wondering if Jacen had heard all of Hectors and my conversation. Great way of finding out your wife loves you: when she is fighting with her former flame who, by the way, wants to kill you.

Hector let go of my wrist and took three or four steps back.

"Is everything alright, Darla?" Jacen asked.

"We are having kind of a private conversation," Hector snapped, braver now that he was out of hitting range from either Jacen or me- yes, Hector might be taller than me but I'm still a force to be reckoned with; and he seriously didn't had a chance with Jacen.

"No, we are not," I contradicted him. Jacen kept his eyes solid on Hector, he had that look of 'touch-what-is-mine-and-I'll-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands' When I got to his side, Jacen just encircle my waist hit both his arms, kind of daring Hector to do something about it. I knew Jacen was just waiting for a reason to jump at Hector and beat him to a pulp. "Lets go inside, Darla."

I nodded and let him lead both of us back inside. Hector was brave enough to wait after Jacen was fully inside to yell: "I never thought you where the type who followed men, Darla." Jacen was turned around, there was his reason to beat Hector, but I stopped him by placing my hand in his chest.

Jacen stopped dead on his tracks, and I didn't even turned to see Hector when I yelled back: "And I'm not, that's why I never followed you." After that, I took Jacen's hand and took him to my room.

"Did he hurt you?" Jacen asked looking my wrist carefully and very softly running his fingers over the red, finger-shaped marks that Hector had left there.

I was looking so intently to his hand, it was the hand in which he wore his wedding ring so his words took a second before sinking in. "Oh, this? No, is ok." I finally answered, trying to keep it light or Jacen would go out and very likely there would be no Hector by sunrise. Hector might be a jerk, but I was bound for years of friendship to not want him dead. Friendship to Adam, he couldn't bare to lose another friend.

Jacen brought my wrist to his lips and kissed each of those red marks, they where very likely to be purple in the morning. "You know what I mean."

I did, Jacen meant about what Hector had said. He had been listening after all. "Oh, that," I whispered, "He didn't mean it. Hector has problems dealing with reality, that's all."

"I don't care what he has, if he ever hurts you or says something even remotely hurtful to you ever again, Hector Montell is as good as dead."

()()()()()()

This is larger than what I planed.

Author's Note:

Guess who blew math??? That would be me, I have to go to summer school now. Not that it's going to be that bad. Is that or a job...

Anyway. Krissy -the best beta in the history of ever- was super busy with finals, that's why this took longer than expected. Sorry about that but school is school, it comes before life (in more ways than one)

Ok, on with the thanks:

**Belle: **Thanks so much for the review. Now you know what kind of issues Hector has. **catakit**: Thanks for the offer. **Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend****: **I haven't either but I heard is good, I'm getting it soon. **SukiYumi**: I totally understand, heat is evil, well for me, gives me migrane. Darla and Jacen are cute, aren't they? For your past suffering (with the air conditioner and all) this chapie is for you. **WildPixieChild16**: Thanks **Steph: **Thanks and sorry about the spell, I'm not good at it **DH L'Orange: **More of Darla's Home in this chapie **Monalex Potter**: Hola! Hector es un idota, pero un idiota de buen corazon, no es tan malo, en serio. Gracias por el Review, como siempre!!!!

Ok, thats it for the day

See you soon

And don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I CHOOSE YOU, ONLY YOU.**

Chapter Eight 

"What do you reckon they are doing?" a very embarrassed Sean asked, standing outside the door of the royal bedchamber.

Jared stood still, listening. "By the sound of it," he said thoughtfully. "I think they are working on producing an heir."

"But… all morning? It's already noon, and they are still locked up in there…" he said, looking surprised and pointing at the door in front of him. It was true, sneaking around the palace looking for places to be alone became Jacen's and Darla's favorite hobby about two weeks after they got back from the Wolf Lands. Often they would end up in their chamber, and no one would see them for the rest of the day.

"Well, they are married, so it's legal," Jared responded in his most serious voice even though he looked like a cat that just ate a bird.

()()()()

Darla's voice softy comes from where she is in my arms, "We are going to have to get out of bed at some point," she says, amusement in her voice.

"No," I tell her. "I'm the king; I can do whatever I want." My face is buried in her silky red hair that is caressing my face, my hand rests on her stomach, stroking it lightly with my fingertips.

"You know that's hardly the case," she answers but I can feel her smile as I start to kiss her neck. "You wouldn't have married me if that were true."

"And I would have been a damn fool," I say after having trailed my kisses from her neck to her ear.

"Jacen," she says playfully. "You are going to have to let go of me sometime."

"Maybe, but I would need a good reason and right now I'm very comfortable like this," I say pulling her even closer to me. Darla rolls over, still in my arms, and kisses me – a long, deep kiss. It's already noon and we haven't managed to get out of our chamber.

I enjoy times like these when we just lay together as much as I enjoy the lovemaking that led us to this. I love feeling her soft skin against mine, the scent of her hair and the love I see in her eyes when she looks at me. _"I didn't learned to love you, I fell in love with you; it's different," _she often tells me when we look back at the day we married as complete strangers.

Since the first time we made love, it has become one of our favorite activities. I remember that night so well, the night when Darla – my wife, my love – became my lover, the only one I need or want.

I had been in the most boring meeting with the nobles that live in my kingdom. Darla hates those meetings so she avoids them as much as she can. That night I had just finished taking off my boots when she came into the bedroom, she had been reading in the little living room at the other end of our chamber. She smiled when she saw me.

"Do you know that sometimes I can't believe how beautiful you are?"

She looked at the mirror and shrugged, then walked over to the bed where I was seated, her light green nightgown hugging every curve of her body, I'm sure I was close to drooling. "I have never thought that I'm pretty or special at any rate," she said, as I pulled her into my lap.

"In my eyes, there is nothing more beautiful," I told her. "You are special to me."

She kissed me and then said it: "I love you." It was barely a whisper in my ear. I had heard her say to Hector that she loved me, but she hadn't said it to me yet.

My hand went to her face, brushing back her hair so I could see her eyes. She looked at me, knowing that I was searching her eyes for the truth in her words. As I stared into that soft gray I saw it there, it was love. "I love you," I said, breaking into a smile.

Not long after that we were spread out in our bed kissing like there was no tomorrow. I was playing with the hemline of her nightgown, my hand going up and down and pulling up the nightgown a bit higher each time I did so. She was running her hands over my back and chest. When she went to undo my trousers, I caught her hand in mine and asked her if she was sure she wanted to go ahead with that. She smiled and said very confident: "All I'm sure of is that I love you and that I want to be with you."

Now, what do you do when the woman you love tells you that? … Exactly! (wink, wink )

)=)=)=)

I'm so nervous. I can't stop giggling and thinking how I'm going to drop this news. Is our one-year anniversary, and I was hoping I could give him something special. Do something special, like what he did when he taught me to skate. But this is way beyond what I had planned. I was hoping I could learn to bake his favorite cookies. I didn't expect _this_.

I haven't been feeling so well lately but when the other day I ate my peas I knew there was something very, very wrong. I hate peas and I have good reasons. You will never see a Wolf Land's Army training camp graduate eat peas. Why you ask? Well if your evil commander in chief during army training had made you spend the last two days of your first week at training counting peas you wouldn't want to see one again, ever! Apparently counting peas is so mind numbing that helps the commanders see if you're army material, it supposedly gives them an idea of how capable you are of keeping your head clear under pressure, fatigue and strange ways of torture.

Anyway, the peas were a major hint. Then there was the sudden dizziness that came sometimes, and the couple of times I almost fainted. I was sure it was just some flu, but Jacen said that if I didn't go to the doctor he would cancel the surprise he had for me for our anniversary. Being the surprise lover that I am, I went to the doctor in Bear Town.

Then the doctor told me. And now I have to tell Jacen. I don't know what surprise Jacen was planning for our anniversary, but I don't think it's going to surpass the one that I'm going to give him.

=)=)=

"Darla, I know you are there," Jacen says teasingly –I've been standing outside his den for ten minutes and he finally notices it. "If you've come to ask about your surprise you'll be pleased to know that I'm almost done here and you'll have your surprise soon," He adds when he sees that I'm walking towards him.

"It's not that," I say, surprising myself with how shy I sound. "Actually I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" he says distracted, signing the last of a big pile of edicts, he has been working on law reviews all week. "Alright, I'm done," he says, dropping his quill as he straightens up. "What is it?"

Jacen looks at me and both of his dark eyebrows go up, way up. He is expecting me to say something. I need to sit down, so I place myself in his lap, Jacen looks a bit surprised but one of his arms automatically goes around my waist.

"I…" I try to start but I can't.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." His hand goes to my cheek and is caressing it softly. Right, I can tell him anything. I close my eyes and kiss him – not such a good idea since his kisses often make me forget everything else I have in mind. But I remember this is important.

I take his hand that is on my cheek and I put it over my lower abdomen. "I'm happy to inform you that we have a baby in here," I say. Jacen looks at my stomach, then my face.

"What? Why? Baby? How? What?" he says is a blur, all confused.

"Do I have to remind you that we have done everything necessary to have a baby?" I tease. He just smiles, a little secretive smile that reminds me of the one he gave me that first night I said _'I love you'._ Then he just stays still, looking at my stomach as if he is expecting for the baby to come out any second. After a few minutes in which he says nothing, I ask "Jacen?"

He takes his gaze off my stomach and kisses me. "Just give me a minute," he says. "I just want to enjoy this unbelievable happy moment for a little while longer, ok?"

I kiss the top of his head, smoothening his hair away from his face, "Take your time," I say. "Your baby and I aren't going anywhere."

=?=?=?=?=?

So, I had been worrying about nothing, Jacen took it pretty well.

Jacen had been babbling all day about names and nursery colors, the funny thing was that he didn't babble as if he was talking to me, it was more like he was having a conversation with himself. But whatever. At dinner I had been pushing the extra food Jacen was placing in my plate-convinced I need to eat more-onto Jared's plate, all the time thinking in the immortality of the slugs, when Jacen waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly.

"I asked what you thought, if it should be blue or green?"

"I don't know," I said, he just sighed and started to put more carrots in my plate. "Jacen, stop it!" I half yelled.

"What? You said you were hungry," he answered. "And you need to eat for two."

"Why would she need eat for two?" Jared asked, looking at both of us expectantly, and making Sean, Eric and Elena look at us too.

"Darla is pregnant," Jacen said easily, grinning.

"Really? That's amazing!" Jared screamed, getting up and going between Jacen and me and pulling the two of us into a collective hug. "I'm going to be an uncle!!!"

Eric and Sean seemed happy about the news too, and their congratulations weren't much less enthusiastic than Jared's. Only Elena had remained at her seat.

"May I be excused?" she asked once everyone else had gone back to their seats. Jacen and Jared just looked at her, Sir Eric was about to answer her when Sean just nodded and she stood up, "Congratulations, really," Elena said, her voice sounded a bit sad but, for once, she also sounded sincere.

?=?=?=?=?

Elena was in her room, the same one he had occupied at the Black Woods palace since she was ten years old and her mother had sent her to live with her uncle – Sir Eric. She was moving around, packing stuff..

"What are you doing?" Sean asked, entering the room without knocking, as it was his custom.

"Packing, I'm going back to my mother."

"Why so suddenly?"

"There is no point in me staying here," Elena said. "One thing was trying to steal Jacen form Darla when they didn't like each other, I wouldn't have cared if they just liked each other. But there is love and against that, I can't even compete. Now Jacen is getting what he always wanted, a family. And I need to move on, and God knows I'm not going to do that here."

Sean put his arm around his cousin, he knew how much this hurt Elena. She had loved Jacen for as long as anyone could remember. But Jacen had never loved her back, not really. And everyone had knew it, everyone but Elena. Love - even unrequired love - can certainly blind people to reality.

End of chap 8

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the lameness of this chapter, I was very high no flue meds. That's part of the reason of te delay, I came down with the flu and then my hamster died and... well, I'm just babbleling.

I don't know if I make a next chapter, it depends.

Meanwhile this is in what I've been working in my sick bed for when I finish with this one. There were a lot of ideas and parts that I thought for this story but didn't made the final cut, so I started to create a new character and took the parts that I didn't use and started to shape them around this new person.

I'm going to take a page out of Meg Cabot's book and write top ten lists:

_Meet Kaze Lithe: Her life is a complex web of lies._

_Top then Reasons why Kaze's Life is Over:_

_10.- She is the youngest princess of the Lithe_

_9.- Her perfect older sister is getting married_

_8.- With the guy Kaze dated in secret for almost two years._

_7.- Got her heart broken buy his soon to be brother in law_

_6.- Now her parents want her to marry too, to the ugliest- but richiest - of gits_

_5.- So she had to run away from home with the guards at her back trying to hunt her down._

_4.- She landed on the Windam Valley court faking to be a boy so no one would go looking for her there_

_3.- Got a job as part of the king's ward and on the first day on the job she held a sword to her new employer's throat -The king_

_2.- Now she is the king's personal guard_

_And the Number One reason why Kaze Lithe's Life is Over with capital O:_

_1.- She met the guy af her dreams six seconds after swearing out of love._

_Right now is just a bunch of rubish but I'll keep wprkng._

**_Ok, now the tanks:_**

Phillippa of the Phoenix: Yeah, I love that part too.

Nosilla: You didn't bug me, sorry it took this long to update

DH L'Orange : Yeah, Jacen is pretty decent

Steph: Thanks

Glistening Dewdrop: Thanks

SukiYumi: Sorry it took this long. and yes, I know summer school.

e: Long time no see, thanks for the review

belle: He isn't that bad

Monalex Potter: Gracias, como siempre, te digo que no es tan malo

nona: Thanks, I know it isn't extrictly a fairy tale.

One Who Reviews: Thanks, cuteness is one of my favorite things.

Well, gotta go before my mom gets home, is two in the afternoon here and I'm still on my pj's

Tell me if you want another chapter, that would be the end.

Oh, and thanks to Krissy, my lovely beta.

R/R

**_Bye!_**


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE 

For someone like Jacen, who had lost all his family but a brother, the Stones-annual-mid-summer-cookout was something overwhelming. But his very pregnant – almost six months along – wife begged like a little girl for him to take her to her parent's house in May and he agreed just to make her happy. Usually she wouldn't have had to beg but Jacen was being dead serious about how careful he was with anything that had to do with Darla. She, in fact, was always amazed by all the things Jacen would do just to make sure she and the baby were alright. Oh, and of course, there was that little crib Jacen had made for their baby, he had actually done it all by himself. It was a tradition among the Bears, Jacen said he was just following it but it meant so much to Darla.

Anyway, Jacen learned soon enough that just as his little Darla could be a fearless warrior, very wolfish, she could also be like a cute little puppy and could get him to do whatever she wanted. Darla seemed to not be aware of this even when she was most definitely taking advantage of it.

The Stone's annual-mid-summer-cookout was in full blow. Since Mrs. Stone had expressed her wish to meet Jared, he was there too. For him, it seemed, it was natural to mingle among all those strangers, but for the most part he had decided to tag along with Marcus, since both of them had the same mental age – around twelve which was actually Marcus' age – they had bonded rather quickly.

At the current time, Marcus and Jared were playing Sabbac on the floor of the main living room, people were roaming around with their drinks and making polite conversation. Jacen was hearing Max Stone and Adam discuss the new borders policy that would be applying as soon as all the roads opened after the storms season. With the new gained stability between the Wolf Lands and the Black Woods, they were trying to get people to think of the two kingdoms as one. There had been reluctance at first, but the wolves trusted their princess as much as the Bears had come to adore her, and Jacen's authority and ability as king were never questioned.

Jacen was looking around too, he had been in that room before but never actually paid attention. Now he noticed some things, like the portrait of Darla that hung above the fireplace, in the picture she must had been around 12 years old and looked really pretty, he made a mental note about asking her about that portrait. Just then Darla came in from the kitchen where she had been helping her mother to get everything ready for the cookout to begin. She was carrying a big piece of pie.

She went over to Jacen and took a seat next to him, she looked beautiful if huge, but she was very proud of her growing stomach. Through all her pregnancy, with the morning sickness and dizziness and weird cravings, she always made sure to assure Jacen that she was very happy of being carrying his child. She knew that Jacen was happy, thrilled with the idea of his own flesh and blood growing inside the woman he loved so much, but he was also very afraid, the death of his own mother too fresh in his mind.

"Weren't you helping your mother?" Jacen asked wrapping an arm around his wife, who just leaned into him naturally. Darla still couldn't believe that there had been a time when she had tensed up when he touched her.

"I was, but she said I'm not helping if I keep eating everything," she said smiling, "But I said I was hungry and she gave me pie." She declared happily, waving her plate.

"Hey!" Max Stone snapped, "Your mother never wants to give _me_ pie before the meal,"

"She said you would say that too, dad, and she told me to tell you that if and when you were ready to get pregnant she would give you all the pie you liked." Marcus, Adam and Jared started to laugh, Darla just smiled some more and Jacen looked as if he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Your mother!" Max exclaimed getting to his feet and going off to the kitchen. A few moments later there was a loud shriek that almost made Jacen jump, he was like that, jumpy, lately.

"NO!" shrieked Jared.

"What?"

"I just lost my horse," Jared cried, looking like he was in great emotional distress. Who knew he was so attached to his old horse?

Darla, without moving out of her husband embrace, went, "Marcus, what's what dad always tells you about betting?"

"Not with the family." He retorted tiredly. "You can keep your horse, Jared." Marcus added, he really didn't mind about giving the horse back. "Come, I'll show you the way to get pie around here."

"I thought I had to get pregnant for that," Jared said, amused.

"Well, you could try that but there is an easier way," Marcus said, putting on his little angel face. "Now, just remember to put the same face you did when you thought you had lost your horse, ok?"

Sure enough, less than five minutes later Jared and Marcus came back with slices of pie, following them was a very annoyed and pie-less Max Stone. "Marcus," he said in a booming voice, "Help me get the tables out."

Marcus didn't even flinched, "Nuh uh, Pie comes first!"

"Fine."

"I'll help," Jacen said.

"Uh, I'll get the table clothes," Darla said once she had finished her pie.

?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?

_"God, why do I always forget that mom puts the table clothes in the high shelf!"_ I murmured while trying to reach for the stuff in the high shelf. When I finally managed to pull at the cloth, I lost my balance and I found myself stumbling backwards. I would have fallen, but I felt that someone caught me. "Thanks." I said, turning around.

"You're very welcome," Hector said looking at me; I knew he was staying at my parent's; Dad loves him as a son and wouldn't want him to live alone so, of course, he took him in.

"Hi, Hector," I said trying to keep my voice cool.

"Nice to see you, Darla," he answered, he was studying my face, "You know, I always thought you would look real pretty being pregnant."

"Thanks, I guess."

There was this overwhelming silence, neither of us spoke but we weren't sure if we should leave either, finally Hector said: "I apologize for what happened last time, but I won't ask you to forgive me, I don't think I deserve it."

"Hector..." I said softly, I wanted to forgive him, mostly because this Hector actually sounded like my friend and not like the hell-vent-hearted person who had fought with me all those months ago.

"I just want you to know that you and your child can count with my loyalty. For my honor I swear it."

I felt as if lightning had just struck, I know that for Hector, more than wealth or love, his honor is what matters the most. "You know that loyalty to me and my baby means loyalty to its father."

"I know," Hector sighed tiredly, "Just don't make me say it." Then, in this surprisingly brother-like gesture, he reached up and cupped my face with both his strong hands, and then he kissed my forehead, "I wish you a life full of the unexpected."

Those words were familiar to me, Conrad used to say them all the time, it was the best wish he had, a wish for his friends to have a life that they wouldn't regret by learning cope with pain and accepting joy, and live each day to the fullest not knowing if joy or pain where on the horizon. Hector saying it to me meant a lot. Then Hector let go of my face, and turned around to go in the opposite direction of the hallway.

Hector was about to disappear around the corner of the hallway when I heard Jacen's footsteps coming closer. It's a trademark of my kind, we can hear like wolves.

"Are you alright?" Jacen asked, "Do you feel dizzy? Or sick?" He spoke in a blur. "What took you so long?"

"I'm ok," I answered softly, and just then Jacen caught a glimpse of Hector's retreating back.

"Did he said something to you? Are you ok?" he asked, getting angry just at the thought of Hector saying something hurtful to me.

"I'm fine, Jacen," I repeated, this time I smiled; Jacen calmed down and reached out to place his hand over my stomach, caressing it softly.

"I'm sorry if I over reacted, but you and our baby are everything to me, and I..."

It happened just then. Mom had told me about this, and I thought I knew what was going to feel like, but I had no idea. When my baby kicked for the very first time it was just under Jacen's hand. Jacen jumped about a mille or two.

"Was that what I think it was?" Jacen asked when he felt another little kick.

"I guess baby knows when its daddy is around," I said smiling. Ok, I know that everyone is betting is going to be a boy, but I want to keep to suspense a little bit, that's why I always say _'it' _ instead of _'he'_.

(?=(=(=(=(=(=

(Ten years later…)

"Your majesty?" The doctor said, and I snapped back into attention. Darla went into labor around three in the morning, is almost noon and the baby hasn't born yet. "I'm not going to lie to you, is going to be a difficult delivery. Now the queen is ok, but the contractions are getting bigger. She wants to speak to you."

"Thank you," I said in my serious voice. Darla hates when I talk like that, so as I sat on the edge of the bed I concentrated on sounding normal when I talked to her.

"How do you feel?" I asked, not managing to keep all the fear out of my voice, and Darla knows me well enough to notice. But she looked so pale and I couldn't help it.

"I'm just a bit tired, but I think she is ready to come out," Darla is convinced this one is going to be a girl. "Where are my boys?" she said.

"Dean and Jesse are with Jared, I sent them to eat," I answered taking her hand in mine, hers where a bit cold and is no wonder, is the middle of the winter.

"Good," she said smiling. Dean is the eldest of my sons, he is nine and Jesse is five. I was convinced we wouldn't have more kids. When she told me she was pregnant again, I must admit, my blood froze in my veins, the third isn't the charm one in my family, Jasmine was the third for my mother and both of them died. "Your daughter and I are going to be just fine. You'll see." She added sweetly, and I leaned in to kiss her. I needed to pull myself together, trust her when she said everything was going to be fine. It wasn't easy but it needed to be done.

)?=)??)??)?

As I woke up I realize its already after twilight, I'm in my bed but my maternity nightgown was gone, instead I have on a clean, fresh p.j.'s, it's Jacen's, I vaguely remember changing before passing out of in exhaustion. All I have to say is that that girl took her time coming out.

The first thing that caught my attention is that my two sons are asleep in one of the sofas Jacen's and my chamber. Dean is the spinning image of Jacen, only that he has my eyes. Jesse has my mother's eyes – or Lady June's, it doesn't matter since she and my mother have the same kind of pale grayish-greenish eyes, they are sisters after all - but his hair isn't as dark as Jacen's or Dean's.

And in the chair next to my bed, I see my husband – who, I guess, fell asleep soon after I did. In his arms he has our newest creation, our baby girl is peacefully asleep in his arms, resting against his chest. Jacen felt me wake up, he always does.

"Milady," he says playfully, he hasn't been that playful in the last few months so is nice to see his old self coming back. "Here I present to you, our daughter." He puts her in my arms, well her and the bunch of blankets in which she is wrapped. "She has been real quiet but I guess she'll be hungry soon."

I unwrap her a little bit, I want to see her, a little smile creeps to Jacen's lips as he sees me actually look at my daughter for the first time. Before all I said was _'good, she is out, I'm going to sleep'_, I was really tired, she woke me up at three in the morning.

"She got your cute little nose, and your ears," he says in my ear in such a loving tone that melts me on the spot, He has moved from the chair to our bed and is seating by my side so I can lean my back into his chest. He moves his hand to caress the little head and the faint red hair there. "And of course, your hair."

"She is going to hate it, I know it. I hated my red hair while I was growing up. People were always saying _'watch out for that redhead, she got a temper'_, that never helped."

"But I love your hair. You know, I remember the first time I saw you," he goes on. "Your army had just win a raid against the unit I was commanding near the swamps down the south border, me and some others where going to regroup on Honesdale, we were crossing trough the forest to do so, then I saw you…"

"What you're talking about? The first time we saw each other was the day we married," I protest but he brings my face up to his and silences me with a kiss, he says that the only way to keep me quiet is with his mouth.

"As I was saying, I saw you. You must have been 15 – if I'm doing the math correctly. Your hair was all messy and you had a cut right here," he traced his finger over my cheek, "I saw you stop and stay still, so still I thought you had froze. I realized you were a wolf because of your poise, but you looked so innocent, so full of life; and I didn't dare to give the order for my men to attack you. Then you looked right into where I was hiding in the shadows of the trees, you shook your head and started to run again." He smiled. "I was thunderstruck with you that day. All I had ever heard about wolfs told me your kind was cold, dead inside, I had confirmed that in battle seeing how the soldiers of the Wolf Lands would block themselves out of emotion. But you, alone in that forest, you were such an image of life and I didn't dared to kill you…"

"Try to, you wouldn't have succeeded," I say mostly out of reflex, I can believe what I'm hearing. But I have my honor as a warrior, I wasn't some prissy princess, I know that I can't take guys as strong as Jacen down, or at least back then I could.

"Try to," he repeats kissing the top of my head, he still sounds too amused for my own liking. "That's why I was so surprised when I saw it was you the princess of the Wolf Lands, that day, when we married. That's why I kissed like I did"

"You gasped when you saw me," I say, happy that I can finally participate. "I always wondered why you did that."

"You never asked," he says in his know-it-all voice. "And then you kissed me back, and it sort of gave me hope, you know, that we might work."

I open my mouth to say something, anything really, even when I wasn't sure what. Then my girl woke up and I tore my gaze away from Jacen's, just to meet with another pair of sparkling blue eyes. So all I say is, "Look who's got daddy's eyes."

"We need to give her a name," Jacen says as I feed her.

"You name her, since I named he boys." Who, I might add, are still sound asleep.

"Bryanna," He says. "I really want to get away from the D's and M's" (M's because all the males in Darla's family have name with an M), "And I really don't want to go near the J's"

"Bryanna it is," I can totally relate to this, there are too many J's in our family. And Bryanna Sharade sounds kind of pretty. It kind of suits her.

The End!

Author's Note:

Like I said I'm not so sure about writing an epilogue. Usually I would but I don't know.

The only part that is somewhat clear is how Bryanna meets Javier Montell.

Anyway, I better go!

Please REVIEW!!!

And thanks so much to Krissy for being my Beta, she is the best!


	10. Epilogue

_**Dedicated to my friends, all you guys who read it, and my ever lovely beta, Krissy, because without her help this wouldn't have been possible.**_

**_Thank you, all of you._**

**I choose you, only you.**

_**Chapter ten: Epilogue!**_

Years go by so quickly when you're in love. That happened to Jacen and Darla, they were so in love, and they loved their children so much that suddenly they were all grown up. For the most part the two boys turned all right, sure they weren't the models of responsibility, but Jacen never wanted them to be that, they were still young and need not to know of the burdens of king-ship. Bryanna was another story on herself. Being the baby in the palace would have spoiled her rotten if it weren't for her un-materialistic nature, she was so much like her mother, princess-ship was like a little stone in her shoe.

By age fourteen, however, her life changed just by holding someone's hand.

"How long has it been?" Darla asked happily, her arm linked with her husband's as they walked the main hallway in the Black Wood's Place.

"Good six years, at least!" Hector answered smiling.

"Really?" Jacen asked sarcastically, but quietly. He and Hector never were friends or anything, but they put up with each other from time to time just because of Darla.

"I must admit that I was surprised that dad's choice to be Bryanna's guard was your boy," Darla said, ignoring Jacen. Jacen and Darla had to recruit one of the Wolves' army for Bryanna's guard since half of the palace guard feared her, and the other half let her do whatever she wanted. Max Stone had suggested that perhaps someone closer to her age would be good for her. As such, he had sent one of his best men, who turned out to be Gregory Montell. By age seventeen he was already a very successful commander in the army on his own right.

Hector had married some twenty years before, it wasn't a marriage of love but of friendship, he cared about his wife and found joy in his children. Of the four, only Gregory, the oldest, had joined the army.

Currently, Gregory was walking between Dean–age twenty-three–and Jesse–of nineteen, answering with monosyllables to the both Sharade boys' questions. Gregory was a man of few words. He wasn't really enjoying his new assignment. He really had liked his job keeping the borders clean of Crows who still attacked from time to time. But he had to give that up and come to the Black Wood's palace and baby-sit the spoiled princess. Not that he remember her that well, he had only seen her once when she was three or so. But grandpa Stone had asked, and Gregory couldn't refuse the old man.

Just then a loud voice was heard : "I'm going to slice you open from your throat to your groin!!!" It was a female voice. And just after it was heard one of the doors opened quickly and in came a sixteen-year old boy, running as if he had a fire in his pants.

"What did you do to her this time?" Dean asked, amused.

"I did nothing!" the boy said, dragging in a ragged breath. His name was Shane and he was Jared's son. Jared had settled down, finally, and to do so he choose the only woman who never fell for his boyish charm, the woman for whose love he dared to grow up. Her name was Kyara and she was neither rich nor noble but in Jared's eyes she was just perfect.

"Your sister has an anger management problem!" Shane added.

"But we already knew that." Jesse said calmly.

"It's not funny!" Shane said, then turned to Darla "Aunt D., have you seen my parents?"

"I believe they are in the gardens," She said sweetly, Shane just nodded and set up running again, he tripped and picked himself off.

"Mate, don't fall, remember she is faster than you."

"Jesse, shut up!"

As Shane disappeared, little Bryanna came running, her red hair in a messy ponytail and holding a sword that it looked big for her but really wasn't. She was ready to sprint down the hallway and go after Shane. But her father stopped her.

"Bry!" Jacen called shortly, and the girl turned around to face him, her face lit up with a big smile and she went to hug him as if she hadn't seen him in five years.

"Daddy!" She said, sounding like a five year old, Jacen hugged his baby girl, happy.

"Does she always greet like that?" Gregory asked, confused.

"Just dad." Dean said.

"When was the last time she saw him?"

"Uh, this morning at breakfast," Jesse answered.

"What did Shane do?" Jacen wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing, I'll get back at him later."

"You have to stop saying you're going to slice him open."

"Nah, he likes it."

Jacen just rolled his eyes, "Your grandmother sent pie, it's in the kitchen," he said.

"Yay! Pie!" Bry said, jumping. "Lets get some Jesse!" She moved to grab her brother's hand. Jesse loved pie almost – just almost – as much as her.

"Sure thing, sis," Jesse said, but then moved his arm out of the way and Bry ended up grabbing Gregory's hand. Not that she noticed it, she was already running down the hallway. Gregory almost tripped but caught himself and fell into step with Bry, letting her drag him.

"How long do you think is going to take her to realize that it wasn't you?" Dean asked.

"Brother dearest, I would say… May!"

"Of next year?"

"Possibly."

Jesse and Dean were silenced by an icy glare that their father was shooting in their direction.

"Oh, come on dad, we love Bry, but let's face it…" Jesse said

"She is not the brightest rock in the rock garden," Dean added

"She just gets distracted sometimes," Jacen defended his daughter.

"Sure, call it that," Both kids said. Jacen shot them another glare.

"Mmm… let's see if Shane made it safely with his mom, bro, what do you say?"

"I say: run!"

)=(=(==)=)=)=)=(=(=

Years later, at the Palace's gardens.

"How long?" Gregory asked – again - annoyed. He was a handsome young man, his skin tanned with dark liquid eyes and dark hair. He was latterly tall, dark and handsome.

"It will take as long as it has to take," Bry declared in her most prissy-princess voice.

"I shouldn't have agreed to teach you to draw," Gregory complained.

"Well, if you let me get near other boys, I wouldn't be drawing you. I can't draw flowers forever, you know."

"You know, very well, that is my job to take care of you."

"Whatever, Gregory." Bry only called him his full name when she was annoyed with him.

Gregory had been Bry's guard for the last four years. And he was always vigilant and watchful when it came to her. Jacen did asked to keep all boys away from her. As a result of that, they had become very close.

At first, Gregory had thought he was going to be bored out of his wits babysitting the spoiled princess, but said spoiled princess turned out to be really entertaining. She was vital, which often meant that he ended up chasing her around the palace. She loved pulling pranks in others, which often made him her partner in crime. She was an apt swordfighter, which meant that the two of them often ended up engaged in weapon drills perfecting each other's techniques.

Gregory had agreed to teach her to draw last winter when she had caught him drawing her birthday card. She said that was what she wanted as a gift, and Gregory agreed. Suddenly it started to rain, and rain hard. Gregory stood up suddenly and grabbed Bry's hand running inside. After leaving her in her room to change, Gregory went to do the same, his room was actually just a few steps down the hall, it was the next door really.

Then he bumped into Jacen, and the scrapbook that Gregory had in his hand went flying spilling its contents on the floor.

"Excuse me," Gregory said, going to the floor to pick up the drawings. Jacen did the same.

"You did this?" Jacen asked holding up a drawing, it was of Bry.

"Yes," Gregory admitted turning a bit red. "I know is probably improper but, I spend so much time with her, is all that I get time to draw," he explained, but he wouldn't admit that he knew the lines of Bry's face by heart.

"It's really well done," Jacen said looking at the drawing, and then at Gregory as if he had never seen him before. "Can I keep this one?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Gregory," Jacen actually liked Gregory, for being a boy and being around his baby girl.

….

Next day, just before this big ball to celebrate Bry's 18 springs, said girl stormed into Gregory's room.

"I found this at my father's den. Dad says you did it."

"Oh, yes," he said, distracted while buttoning up his formal uniform shirt, he still wore the Wolves' army uniform.

"This is how you see me?" Bry asked, voice soft.

"That's how you are," Gregory answered with a sigh.

"Why did you draw me?"

"Because, I do have to keep my eyes on you at all time, remember? This way is just easier."

"Yes, I forgot, I'm a meaningless obligation."

"Bryanna, that's not what I meant!" Now he was angry.

"I never know what you mean, and you won't tell me!" Gregory was about to answer when a maid came in and took Bry away to finish getting dressed.

…

Bry was still pretty peeved at Gregory later at the ball, so she was avoiding him for the most part, but she could feel his eyes on her at all times. Ignoring that, or that's what she told herself, Bry started to flirt with some of the guys. Even danced with some of them, just to provoke Gregory, but it didn't feel quite right. One of those guys was getting all mushy at her.

"Sir, you're making me uncomfortable," She snapped at the guy.

Gregory saw it all. For a second he considered watching how she got herself out of, but shed id looked uncomfortable so he went for her, "Bryanna, come with me." It wasn't quite an order, but he put his hand on her upper arm and started to lead her away while shooting a very nasty look in the direction of the guy that had been bothering her.

They ended up in the garden, and immediately Bry yanked herself away from him, Gregory just let her go, but he was pretty mad.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gregory asked.

"I wasn't, I was just mad at you," Bry admitted.

"Well, your being mad at me just makes my job harder," he yelled into the cool night air.

"Oh, so sorry!" Bry retorted but she didn't sound angry at all. Both of them turned their backs at each other. Bry sighed. "You never called me your job before, Greg," she said softly.

"What?" Gregory turned stunned.

"Not even at the very beginning, or when I did stupid things that got both of us into trouble," her voice was louder now.

"I have to call you my job!" Gregory snapped, "I have to remember that! Other wise I would… I would…"

"You would what?" she said frustrated, facing him, Greg didn't answered right away so she took a step forward, invading his space, forcing him to react. "What's going on? What's wrong? Tell me…" the last tell me was more like a tender plea.

"You want to know?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

More quickly than she had ever seen him move, Gregory had his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, covering the few inches of space between them. She felt Greg's lips –warm and moist – over hers. For so long she had wanted him to kiss her like that. Bry locked her arms around Greg's neck and pulled him even closer.

"I love you, Gregory." She whispered after the kiss ended and she rested her head in his shoulder. Gregory was still keeping a death grip on her waist.

"I love you too," He said, kissing her hair.

That was it, he had been doomed since that first day, when she had grabbed his hand by mistake. But this, this wasn't a mistake. And they both knew it.

…

The End!

Ok, so there you go, a little epilogue.


	11. You're my Destiny

**Only You.**

**Second Epilogue: You're my destiny**

It was well known that the Black Woods Palace's gardens were the perfect place for romance, especially when it came in the form of young love.

Well, that's what Bry thought, Gregory, on the other hand, was far too much mindful of his duty like to let himself convince by Bry's distracting little games. Or that's what he told himself anyway.

"Brianna, please." He said as she tried to kiss him... Again. "I'm on duty."

"But, no one's watching!" Bry said, pushing her bottom lip out in a little pout, usually Gregory loved when she did that, she had, after all, very kissable lips, he knew that only too well.

This time, however, he wasn't going to fall for it. "Bry, don' say it like that. It was YOUR idea we waited to tell your father about us."

"But, Greg, you know my dad. Didn't he specifically order you not to let any boy or man near me? You know he doesn't think I should pledge myself to a man before I'm twenty and that's eighteen months away."

"I know, Bry. But your father put his trust in me that I would keep you safe, but each time we are left alone we end up drifting out back here," Greg said, looking around that secret part of the gardens where almost no one ever went. It was Bry's special place; her dad had showed it to her when she was a girl and Bry had showed it to Greg once they had become friends.

But they had only started to frequent it together when they realized it was a prime make out spot.

"Greg, I know you don't like lying to my father but is the only way I can think of right now. I would love to tell him but he's so stressed out with this and that and planning my brother's coronations."

Jesse was taking the Black Woods' throne, Dean the throne of the Wolf Lands, Jacen and Darla thought it was time. "I don't want to be another burden to him right now. I too would love we could tell him." Bry finished. Her thoughts trailing off…

After her brother's coronations, Bry wasn't so sure what would be of her. She assumed she would continue living with her parents, but neither Jacen nor Darla had told her if they would remain in the Black Woods or go back to Wolf Lands or what…

There was also the fact that she didn't know what Gregory's planes were. Before they got together, when she was sixteen and he nineteen, Bry had asked Greg what he was going to do after she married-when he would no longer be required to be her guard.

Greg had told her that he had bought a State in the Wolf Lands, and planned to live his life there once he retired from the Army; Greg had said he had discovered he didn't have the knack for the military life after all.

Now that they were together, she didn't dare to ask what his plans were… if he would go to his house without her.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. I won't go anywhere" Greg said as if he had been reading her mind and reaching to cup her face with his hand.

"You promise?" Bry asked, leaning into his touch.

"I promise." And to seal the deal, Greg kissed her.

In that warm August afternoon it was easy to get a little bit carried away, so neither of them really noticed when Jacen approached them.

"Bry, Gregory, I need to speak with both of you. Now." Jacen called, his shadow looming over them.

Uh-hu, they were in trouble.

----------------

_**Bry**_

Dad led us all the way back to his den.

He had caught Greg and me kissing and I knew good and well what my father's thoughts were on the subject of me and boys. Greg held my hand all the way to my dad's den and, even after we sat down, he still didn't let go. I was glad. At times like those I was glad to have him.

"This morning I got letter from King Stefan." I so did not like how this conversation started, King Stefan was the Crow king… so not one of my favorite people. "He has requested your hand on marriage for his heir."

"What?" I yelled. But that went on as if I hadn't spoken.

"I however, told him that you were already spoken for."

"What?" was Greg's time to yell.

"You know, Brianna that not much slips pass me. I've noticed you two sneaking around the palace, rumor has it that you two are in a relationship…" At this point, dad came around his desk and was looking very sternly at Greg and me, "For what I saw in the garden just now I would say that is true. Is it¡?"

"Of course." Gregory said with vehemence. "I love Bry, and my intentions are totally honorable. I want to marry her and…"

Though I was a little bit scared for my dad's reaction, I was also very happy to hear Greg speak these words. And, surprisingly so, so was my dad. "Well then," Dad said. "Though I firmly thought Bry shouldn't marry till she turned twenty, for you two I'm willing to make an exception."

"Daddy?"

"Jesse's and Dean's coronations are in September, I was thinking you two should marry after. Perhaps October? Well, you'll se the details later. What I need to know is if you two are going to do it. Marry, I mean. So I won't look like a big fat liar in front of Stefan."

"If Bry takes me…"

"Of course I take you," I said, squeezing Greg's hand, really, as if there had ever been a doubt I would.

"Perfect then, go and work the details with your mother." Dad said suddenly, as a dismissal. His voice was toneless but I could tell by the expression in his eyes that he wasn't mad at me or anything. Actually, he seemed quite pleased.

"Thanks, dad." I said, getting to my feet and hugging my dad. He kissed the top my head.

"Bry, I told you, almost never slips by pass me. The fact that from a few months to the date you look happier than what I had ever seen you before didn't. I believe Gregory a good man, and if he makes you happy, baby, that's all I can ask for."

I hugged him again. And yeah, I was about to cry. But hell be dammed! You would have cried too if your dad had told you something like that.

"Now, off with you two, I'm busy." Dad said, using his King Jacen-voice. I let go of him and exited the room next to Greg, who, as soon as the door to my dad's den closed, picked me up and kissed me.

We were getting married.

-------------

_**Darla**_

I must say that Gregory's house is rather nice. It's a lovely little state, half way between the Stone State in the Wolf Lands and the Black Wood's palace. I know my daughter and I know she will be very happy living here. It was decided that they would marry here instead in either the Wolfs' castle or the Bears' Palace; it was going to be their new home anyway.

Bry was pacing around the master bedroom, already in full on wedding regalia. She looked so lovely, wearing my old wedding dress, a tiara Jacen had gotten made for her when she turned fifteen and was officially presented to the court, and my mom's wedding veil. Her red curls falling softly over the white material of the gown and her blue eyes shinning… Bry was everything a bride was supposed to be.

"Mom, I'm so nervous." She confided to me as we waited for Jacen to come and get her so the ceremony could begin. "What if I don't make him happy?"

I smiled. "Bry, I've seen you and Gregory, you make him very happy."

Bry hugged me tight, not caring that our dresses were getting all wrinkled. "I hope so." She said to my hair. We were within an inch of each other's heights. "I just want Greg and me to be as happy as you and dad are."

My daughter never knew of the strange circumstances in which her father and I got married, she knew nothing of the war and why it had been so shocking to everyone when Jacen and I married, almost thirty years ago, as complete strangers.

So many years have passed since that day, almost as many years since I realized I love Jacen, and our love is still bright as ever. I love my husband more every day. And now that we are saying goodbye to our last child, we are sad and all but we are also excited because our world will be once again just about the two of us.

-----

**Jacen**

Bry's wedding was the end of an era for Darla and me, we were parents no longer. I just had placed my last child in the hands of the man who will take care of her from now on and into forever. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

True, I liked Gregory but…

"I believe you're the only person besides me who finds all this incredible." Hector said as he sat down next to me, we were watching Bry and Gregory cut their wedding cake.

"I believe so." I answered, still not looking at him, instead I watched Bry offer a bit of the cake to her husband, and I remembered Darla, so many years ago, doing the very same thing, the day our story started.

Hector and I stayed in silence for a long while till he spoke again. "We are old men, Jacen Sharade." He said. "We should let go of the past, now that the future is here."

I looked at my daughter's happy face, dancing with her husband: my oldest enemy's son. Only that there was no more hate between us anymore.

It was pointless.

So I nodded slowly, looking over to where Darla stood, talking to Jared and his wife, looking every bit as beautiful as she had that winter morning when I had lifter her wedding veil to find those big gray eyes looking at me; and I finally let everything go.

Life had been good to me…. And under such circumstances, there was no room for old hates.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END

I finally got around writtin this..

Thanks for reading.

Clavie


End file.
